The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A differential amplifier typically includes a pair of matching transistors, such as a pair of matching bipolar transistors, a pair of matching metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistors, and the like. In an example, a differential amplifier includes a pair of matching N-type MOS transistors coupled with a current source, and two load components. Specifically, source terminals of the two N-type MOS transistors are coupled together and are coupled to the current source. Drain terminals of the two N-type MOS transistors are respectively coupled to the two load components. The differential amplifier receives a pair of differential inputs at gate terminals of two N-type MOS transistors, and generates a pair of differential outputs from the drain terminals of the two N-type MOS transistors.